


White

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M, Wolf's Rain Slash Yahoo Group Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of snow, a few playful pups, and one tired one</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Kiba/Tsume if any 
> 
> Genre: PWP 
> 
> Disclaimers: I am not affiliated with it, I get no money, and this is all just for fun 
> 
> Group Challenge: #8- White

The snow fell faster and thicker than they would have liked, bringing the pack to a halt for the night. They took shelter in a grove of trees which helped keep the snow away a bit, but not completely. There was still a foot at least on the ground and, because of it, little food to be found. Despite their fatigue, Toboe and Hige chased their hunger away with some playing.

Tsume had not wanted to admit how tired he felt, so he kept his head up even as he stretched out on the ground. Kiba came up and sat beside him, watching the other two play as well.

Toboe buried his face in the snow, snuffling beneath to get to the dirt. When he came up, his auburn face was covered with wet, white flakes. The snow was more powdery than wet but still stuck to everything it touched. The moonlight struck him and made the snow glisten upon him and all around.

As he and Hige moved around, few deep paw prints in the snow gave way to so many it was impossible to tell one from the other. The snow was further disturbed with tails dragging and bodies rolling about.

Tsume smiled at the sight. Licking his paws cleaned them of snow and warmed them a bit, apart from giving himself something to do to keep him awake. The others looked so much more alert than he felt, though they'd been on the move for days if not weeks.

Hige bounded over to Toboe, his sudden stop spraying the young wolf with snow. Toboe laughed and turned with a bounce. With his hind legs, he started to kick snow into Hige's face. Hige retaliated by growling and tackling Toboe to the ground.

"You have to wonder where they get the energy," Kiba commented casually, though it was clearly directed towards Tsume.

Tsume nodded, hoping the exhaustion did not show in his eyes. If he didn't have his reputation to think of, he would have already fallen to sleep right there, lying in the cold, wet snow.

"We’ll take shifts," Kiba told him. "That way one of us is always on the lookout. But you can sleep now if you like," he offered. He lowered himself down from sitting to lying. Both his eyes and his head made an inviting gesture, and Tsume accepted. Instead of resting his head in the snow, he buried it in Kiba's thick white fur. It was dryer, warmer, softer, and much more comfortable than snow. Tsume found Kiba's chest inflating with breaths and his heart beating regularly quite soothing. He scooted closer to the other wolf and listened to the playful yips and growls as he fell asleep.


End file.
